Kejourou
Encyclopedia Entry Monsters peculiar to Zipangu that clad themselves in a voluptuous atmosphere that stands out. They have an appearance close to that of humans, but they have long, beautiful hair with an alluring charm that is inhuman. Many of them slip into human settlements and live there. Aside from appearing before men they like, they also sometimes blend in among human prostitutes. Their hair is full of sex appeal and magical energy, and it has the power to bewilder men. Their alluringly fluttering hair captivates the eyes, and the fragrance that softly floats from there tickles the nostrils, charming them. Their hair is alluring to men, who will unwittingly experience desire and arousal. They can freely manipulate this hair, and they can make it coiled around and cover a man's entire body. If bundled, their hair feels like silk of the highest grade, and being caressed by it causes an attack of pleasure that seems to coil around the male body. If they seize the penis with their hair, it's unbearable, and it'll spurt out semen, and end up sullying the beautiful hair. Their hair is also their spirit energy absorption organ and by sipping spirit energy after men ejaculate in it, it's alluring charm increases even more, and becomes even more beautifully fascinating. As it grows more and more attractive, men become so enthralled by it that we can even say it becomes the primary focus of their affection. They'll start to run their fingers through the hair and stroke it whenever they are free to do so, and ultimately they'll want to put their face in the hair and sniff it's fragrance all day long. Their hair can experience sense such as taste and touch for the sake of enjoying sex with men. When they feel their beloved man touching their hair and putting his face in it, they experience ecstasy, and if semen is released into their hair, the delicious taste of semen staining each and every hair is followed by a dream-like rapture, and a sensation as if they're being dominated by the man's semen. Also, if their hair coils around the entire body, enveloping it completely, a feeling of relief and ecstasy engulfs the man, as if his entire body is gently being embraced. If one has sex in this state and ejaculates inside of them, one can obtain pleasure far beyond that of a normal ejaculation. And the pleasure grows more potent in proportion to the degree a man is fixated on their hair. They have a custom of cutting a lock of their hair off and handing it over as proof of fidelity to the partner they recognize as their husband. Even though the cut hair is only a small part, it has enough power to bewilder men, and desire of those who accept it will swell day by day. Eventually, the man will end up visiting the owner of the hair to have his way with her. Even if they hadn't directly accepted hair from them, men sometimes will find the cut hair coiling around them before they even realize it. Then if a man sees them for the first time, he'll never be able to run from their love, which coils around and won't let him go, just like their hair. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time, it's another one from Zipangu, “kejourou”-san. The race isn't very different in appearance from humans, but every one of them possesses long, long hair with an alluring atmosphere. To put it simply, they're girls that specialize in jerking it with their hair (frank). Just like every time, for details, please check the main text of the ero monster girl encyclopedia. By the way, 「娼妓」 means prostitute, and it'll come up if you convert “shougi” into kanji!Kejourou |-|JP= 今回は引き続きジパングより、「毛娼妓（ケジョウロウ）」さん。 人間とあまり姿の変わらない種族な彼女達ですが、もれなく妖しい雰囲気の長い長い髪を持っています。 つまるところ、髪コキが得意な娘さんです（直球） 毎度同じく、詳しくは　エロ魔物娘図鑑本文　をご覧くださいませ。 ちなみに「娼妓」は遊女の事で、「しょうぎ」で漢字変換すると出てくるよ！ Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Kejourou.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Kejourou.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1438657967236.png KejourouFlower.jpg|Artwork by Loen 1456886549613.jpg|Artwork by snibako comission__4___kejourou_by_loen91-d9tou4i.jpg|By Loen 1457224670680.jpg 1457740024542.jpg|By snibako 1457850468014.jpg Kejouro.jpg|Artwork by Luth 1461630770940.png|By Toxic 1461631338820.png|By PurpleKama 1461628732053.png 1461628486117.jpg|By Kuro Onehalf 1462587353769.png 1463785346751.png 1464361873903.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/144987132389/you-always-come-back-to-me-so-nice-it-is-i-the buck-satan 1465255472984.jpg 1465328115002.png Na1VMxJ.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/146575390979/latest-kejourou-commission-3-this-made-me-real buck-satan Zs7UcEs.jpg|Completed Version tumblr_o6oh28pfON1uaxebao1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/image/143866867289 buck-satan tumblr_o7b6kaEWwE1uaxebao1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/image/144492846979 buck-satan tumblr_obfffcleVf1uaxebao1_1280.png|By Bucksatan tumblr_obksjzconW1uaxebao1_1280.png|By Bucksatan tumblr_obl3npMPSy1uaxebao1_r1_1280.png|By Bucksatan Kejouro by Luth.jpg|Artwork by Luth tumblr_ocwy06GFxS1vdwcbco1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/image/149870773732 buck-satan bpzgQYm.png|Cooking with Kejourou http://imgur.com/a/xL3SH 8G46r0J.png|Haircut with Kejourou http://imgur.com/a/xL3SH 1477881595150.png AimZT1C.png utwsa21.png 7YBXY4P.png Tumblr ogxp0yNB9K1vdwcbco2 1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/153420852262/request-stream-drawings-mge-demon-in-a-suit buck-satan 1485831604605.png|By shibako 1486536851340.jpg 1486509446735.jpg 1487027546225.png 1488177030606.png|By shibako 1489412410886.png 45565758_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=45565758 74438983_p1.png|by Nav oAvRV3dD_o.png space kej.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Majin Type Category:Zipangu Region Category:Lustful Category:Devoted